My Little Pony's Rebirth
Transcript * (Twilight Sparkle's now back in the skies of heaven.) *God: "Twilight, I certainly understand that things never went exactly the way you wanted them to be." *Twilight Sparkle: "I know, but when I came right down from here to there, I noticed a newspaper headline that King Sombra's now deceased due to hanging himself to death." *Dora: "Dios Mio, I didn't know that." *Boots: "I didn't know that either." *Twilight Sparkle: "I just wonder how Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, Spike, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Minty and Scootaloo are doing without me." *(Meanwhile back on earth in Ponyville........) *Rainbow Dash: "It's been a couple of days," *Pinkie Pie: "and we still can't believe Twilight's gone for good right now." *Spike: "I sure do miss her more than anything." *Apple Bloom: "We know you miss her more than anything, Spike," *Sweetie Belle: "we all do." *Scootaloo: "You do?" *Applejack: "Yep, we sure do," *Rarity: "Man, Fluttershy cried and wept for the 12th time." *Fluttershy: "Oh yeah, that's exactly right, I sure did." *Minty: "Wait, everypony, I think I know some ways to bring Twilight back to life." *Fluttershy: "You do?" *Rainbow Dash: "how exactly are we gonna do that?" *Minty: "Well, 1st: we go right down to the cemetery, then take turns digging up the grave, then we'll make the phoenix down potion to try to bring her back to life." *Pinkie Pie: "Wow, Minty," *Rarity: "what a super thrilling idea," *Applejack: "let's all go right down to the cemetery!" *(The Mane 5, along with Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Minty and Spike walk around on their way to the cemetery.) *(At the cemetery, Twilight Sparkle's grave and tombstone that reads: R.I.P. Twilight Sparkle is still standing right around the entire gang.) *Minty: "Okay, here's what we do: Rainbow Dash, you grab Twilight's gem box," *Rainbow Dash: "Okay, you got it." *Minty: "Fluttershy, you and Pinkie Pie take turns digging up Twilight's grave," *Fluttershy: "Well, it might be against the rules," *Pinkie: "but we'll give it a go." *Minty: "and, Spike, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Rarity and Applejack, you're in charge of opening Twilight's purple sparkle star casket up and taking Twilight's motionless body outta there so we can bring it home and bring her back to life with the phoenix down potion." *(Rainbow Dash grabs Twilight's gem box, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie dig up Twilight Sparkle's grave and they all pull Twilight Sparkle's closed purple sparkle star casket up.) *(Spike, Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, Rarity and Applejack open Twilight Sparkle's purple sparkle star casket up and take Twilight Sparkle's motionless body outta there.) *Minty: "Okay, now it's time to go back home to the mansion." *(The Mane 5, along with Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Minty and Spike walk around while carrying Twilight Sparkle's motionless body right back over to the mansion.) *Spike: "Alright, let's try to make that phoenix down potion. here goes nothing." *(The Mane 5, along with Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Minty and Spike begin making the phoenix down potion.) *Pinkie Pie: "Okay, now the phoenix down potion's all prepared," *Rainbow Dash: "let's spray it right on Twilight's motionless body." *(Applejack sprays the phoenix down potion right on Twilight Sparkle's motionless body.) *Fluttershy: "Look, here it comes," *Rarity: "stand back, everypony." *(The Mane 5, along with Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Minty and Spike back away and Twilight Sparkle begins stirring a bit.) *Twilight: "Mmmm, ahhhh, mmmm." *(Twilight Sparkle slowly opens her eyes and begins moving her front and back hooves around a bit.) *Twilight Sparkle (off screen): "Where am I? what did I miss around here?" *(Twilight Sparkle realizes that she's been brought back to life and is now back in Ponyville.) *Twilight Sparkle: "Wow, I got a super strong feeling that I'm not in the skies of heaven any longer, I'm back in Ponyville again." * Category:Rebirth Category:My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Category:Blue Blink